Tutoring sessions
by aussiephoenix7
Summary: Mona offers to tutor Emily in Spanish.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter of a three part story. I know it's about two characters you never see paired together, but I hope you guys give it a chance and enjoy it regardless.**

 **I need to give a couple of massive shout outs to my little helpers:**

 **Smart Owl - If it wasn't for you I would probably have put this story on the back burner because I still be stuck figuring out the layout of the story. I can't thank you enough for your help :-)**

 **Thirteen1208 - This story would have been about maths or something as equally sexy because I don't know any Spanish, so thank you so much for doing all the translations for me :-)**

 **If it wasn't for you two, this story wouldn't be what it is. So I dedicate this chapter to you girls. I hope you like it and I do the story justice.**

 **As usual please leave a review and let me know what you thought, good or bad. If you have any ideas or prompts for one-shots, feel free to send them through PM. Enjoy :-) Jelly**

I arrive at the Applerose Grill early, so I find a table and resign myself to wait. Knowing my dinner companion probably won't be here for another 10 or 15 minutes, I pull out my phone and text Hanna to calm my nerves.

-Hey Han, are we still on for going to the mall tomorrow?

-Yep, you know me, never one to turn down retail therapy :-)

-Okay good, I could use the distraction.

-Why what's up?

-Oh nothing, just have a few things on my mind that's all.

-I'm your best friend, you can tell me.

-It's nothing, I just have to figure out a way to deal with it.

A picture of the blonde flashes up on my screen, I sigh and accept the call, "Hey Hanna."

"Hey, now tell me what's wrong." I hear a hint of concern in the blonde's voice.

"I told you, it's nothing." I lie.

"Come on, I know you better than that, so spit it out." I can hear the determination in her voice and I know she won't let it go.

I sigh heavily, "Okay, you win. I like someone, but I don't think that they like me the same way. And to make things worse, I never imagined I would ever like this person, so it's really hard for me to deal with."

"Ooh, who is is it? Maybe I can help you gauge if they like you."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, it's easy, open your mouth and say their name, it couldn't be more simple." Jokes the blonde.

"Sorry Han, gotta go, I will see you tomorrow."

I don't even wait for her response I just end the call as the person I was referring to walks towards me. "Hey. I'm not late am I? I could have sworn we agreed on 7." She says sounding a little flustered as she takes a seat across from me.

I shake my head and smile, "No, I'm just early," I look at my watch, "and so are you actually."

"Oh that's good, I was worried I had gotten the time mixed up." A smile crosses her perfect lips as she looks at me with those beautiful eyes, her hair cascading across her shoulders. _Oh my God, stop it. You're here to celebrate her killing it on her Spanish test, not to check her out._ With an eyebrow quirked she asks, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You spaced out for a little bit there. We can do this another time if you need to be somewhere else."

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be." _Real smooth._ "You did really well on your test so we're here to celebrate a job well done," I smile wide and she returns the smile. "I told you you would do fine that day in the library and I was right wasn't I?" I say as I quirk an eyebrow, a hint of cockiness in my voice.

"Yeah only thanks to my awesome tutor. I would have failed that test for sure if it wasn't for you. So thank you, and I owe you more than a dinner." The girl sitting opposite me smirks as she bows her head slightly. _Is she flirting with me? No, I doubt it, she is probably just being friendly._

I feel a blush coming on regardless and she definitely noticed and smiles but thankfully her attention is soon drawn to the waitress as she approaches our table to take our drink order. _The waitress is probably more her type anyway, I doubt she would even look twice at me._

 **~~Flashback~~**

 _"Aargh! I'm never going to get this." She grumbles as she slams a pen down onto the table.  
I sit in the chair across from the raven haired girl, "Whoa calm down, don't let schoolwork get the best of you. Take a break, maybe fresh eyes and a clear mind might help."  
"I know I probably should take a break but I really need to study for this test."  
"What class is it for, maybe I could help?"_

 _"Spanish with Mrs Perry." She sighs as she looks down at her textbook._

 _I begin to pull out my maths textbook, a notebook and a pencil, "I took her class last semester, I could help you study if you like?" The raven haired girl looks up at me and smiles, "Really?" I nod my response, "You're a lifesaver. Are you sure you don't mind?" She inquires._

 _"Emily if I didn't want to help you I wouldn't have offered. If it makes you feel better you can buy me a coffee as payment. So when is your test?"_

 _"Make it dinner and it's a deal and the test is next Friday." She groans._  
 _"Okay, we have nearly two weeks to get you up to speed with your Spanish. And how about we go out for that dinner after you ace your test to celebrate."_

 _"Sounds good. Thanks Mona, I really appreciate it. I would normally go to Spencer for help with school work but she isn't taking Spanish, she is taking French. So I have been trying to tough it out on my own, to no real avail." She sighs heavily._

 _"It's okay, I was the top of my class and aced every test and I'm fluent in Spanish, I'm sure you will ace this test too. Do you have any plans after school today?"_

 _"No, just studying for my English test tomorrow but it's about To Kill a Mockingbird and I have that down pat. So probably just studying for this," she indicates towards her textbook._

 _"I love that book, it's one of my favourites. So umm, I was thinking, maybe you would like to come over and study at my place after school." Emily doesn't respond straight away, "Or I could come to your place if you're more comfortable with that." I quickly add._

I don't get it. Why am I feeling nervous about organising a study session? I have planned quite a few study sessions with multiple people, so what makes this so different?

 _"I'm happy to come over to your house. Do you need a ride home?"_

 _"That would be lovely Emily, thank you." I smile._

 _"I will meet you at your locker after school and I will drive us to your place."_

 _The bell rings to signify our study period is over, so we both gather our things and begin to head off to our next classes._

 _"Okay, well I will see you after last period at my locker."_

 _Emily beams as she puts her textbook back in her bag, "Sure will, thanks again for offering to help me study."_

 _"It's my pleasure."_

Arriving at my house we head inside and my mum calls my name. Emily and I head into the kitchen where we find my mum scouring over her cookbooks. Without looking up she asks, "Would you like lasagne or spaghetti and meatballs for dinner? I can't decide, I just know I feel like Italian." Finally looking up for my response she notices Emily standing beside me, "Oh sorry honey, I didn't realise you had company." She smiles warmly at Emily.

"Mum this is Emily, I offered to help her study for her Spanish test so we are just going to head up and get started."

"Well it was nice to meet you Emily."

"Nice to meet you too Mrs Vanderwaal."

"Come on Emily, I will show you my room." _Why did that sound creepy?_ I shake my head to try and focus. We walk up the stairs and I point out the bathroom before stopping in front of my bedroom door, "Well here it is." I say as I open the door, gesturing for Emily to walk in first, as she walks past me I get a hint of cherry blossom and chlorine, its peculiar how this combination works, but it somehow does.

"I was thinking we would study on the bed, if that's okay with you." Emily nods as she looks at my doll collection.

"Make yourself at home while I grab my notes and stuff," I move towards my bookshelf and I pull out a few folders before I find the one labelled Spanish, "Here we go." I grab a notepad and a pen from my desk before I make my way back to my bed and sit cross legged, "I was thinking maybe I could write up a few exercises for you to practice with and that way I can gauge how you are going and where you need help. Does that sound okay to you?"

Emily puts her bag down and joins me on the bed, "Sounds great Mona. I'm up for anything if it means I will get a decent grade for this test, actually just passing is enough for me."

"You will do more than pass Emily, you will blow this test out of the water, I'm sure of it." I smile, and I feel it growing wider when Emily smiles back.

Emily reads To Kill a Mockingbird while I write up her questions. After about twenty minutes I'm done. I have written up two pages of questions and exercises. Leaving Emily to it, I decide to do some maths homework while she finishes. I don't want her to feel rushed, but I look up every so often and I see her poking the tip of her tongue out or she has her eyebrows furrowed. I shake my head when I realise I was thinking how cute that little indentation above her right eyebrow is when she is concentrating. _Why was I just thinking that?_ "How are you going Em? Not too hard is it?"

Emily looks up and pulls her pen out of her mouth, "No it's fine, I was just trying to treat it as an actual test."

"Do you always poke your tongue out in your tests?" I chuckle.

"What?" Her eyes widen, "I don't do that do I?"

I can't help but laugh, "I'm sorry to tell you but you do, like this." I try to imitate the swimmer's action causing her to laugh.

There is a knock at my door, "Come in." I call out.

My mother opens the door and walks in carrying a tray with a plates of brownies and two glasses of milk, "I hope I'm not interrupting, but I thought you girls might like a little study break to have a snack." She says as she places the tray on the bed between Emily and I.

"Thanks Mrs Vanderwaal."

"Thanks Mum."

"Well I'm going to start on dinner. You didn't answer me before so I chose spaghetti and meatballs."

"Oh sorry Mum, that's what I wanted so it's all good."

"I thought you would." My mother says as she turns to leave the room. I lean across the bed and grab a brownie.

After a few minutes I hear a sigh and look up to see Emily meekly smile, "Well I'm done now," Emily passes my her papers, "I just hope I didn't get too many wrong." She says looking down at the quilt cover with a frown. It takes a few minutes for me to look over her answers, so Emily has a snack break. When I'm finished I put the paper down and sigh. "Is it that bad?" Her voice wavering slightly.

I look up to see dark chocolate eyes looking at me, and a sadden expression on her face, "No it's the opposite actually. I don't know what you are so worried about, you will pass no problems."

"Really?" Her voice higher pitched than usual.

"You got almost every question right, about 90% I would say, I'm impressed." Emily is practically beaming.

"But it's a oral exam, so it's one thing to know how to read and write it but another to be able to speak the language."

"It's okay Emily, are you having trouble speaking Spanish?"

"Yeah, sometimes. I have more trouble speaking than reading and writing."

"Well here are some travel phrases, how about you read some out aloud." I hand her a travel phrasebook, "Take a minute or two to skim through first if you want and just pick out random phrases and I will tell you how you go."

"Thanks." Emily scours over the pages and furrows her eyebrows as she flicks through the pages. _That indent is just the cutest. I wonder if she knows she does that too._ I force myself tolook away. _What is going on? Since when do I think Emily is cute? Well I guess I have always thought she was drop dead gorgeous, but that's in a totally platonic 'I can say that another girl is beautiful kind of way.'_

"Isn't it?"

Emily looks up from the phrasebook, "Did you say something?"

"Huh?" I look up and blink trying to get my eyes to focus.

"I thought you said something, but I guess I must be hearing things."

I look back down at my maths textbook and I can feel myself blushing, _I hope Emily doesn't notice and ask questions because I have absolutely no idea what is going on with me right now._ "Sorry, I was thinking if we have time to do anything else before we wrap up today's studying but I think we will just stick to you reading from the phrase book for today seeing as speaking is what your exam is about and you feel it's your weakness."

"Makes sense." Emily smiles before returning her attention to the book in her lap. _Phew. She mustn't have noticed._ I grab a brownie and a glass of milk and try to calm my nerves.

A few minutes pass before I hear Emily muttering to herself. I look up and see that Emily is running her finger over the page and subtly nodding her head and I chuckle, "You want to share with the rest of the class?" This causes the swimmer to jump slightly, "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, it's just that you were talking to yourself."

Emily blushes, "It's okay. I can't believe I'm embarrassing myself so much today. Sticking my tongue out when I was taking that mock test, talking to myself, and just then when I jumped when you spoke."

"No te preocupes por eso, yo creo que es adorable."

Emily's mouth drops open slightly, "What?" _Oh no. She heard me. Why did I think saying 'don't worry about it, I think it's cute' was a good idea? Better yet, why did I say it at all? Now how do I get out of this? Do I tell her she heard wrong?_ "Sorry, you spoke so fast I didn't catch any of that." _Thank God._

"That's okay, it wasn't important."

Emily reaches out and puts her hand on my knee, "C'mon, you wouldn't haven't said it if it wasn't important."

For some unknown reason Emily's action spurs me on and I lower my voice and smirk, "Maybe I'll tell you another time." _What is coming over me? It's like I've become someone else._

"I'm going to hold you to that." Emily replies with a smile and a twinkle in her eye, "So are you ready?"

"Go ahead." I smile.

"Okay, here we go," Says Emily before she clears her throat, "¿Dónde está la estación de tren más cercana?"

"Okay, you asked where is the nearest train station. Tres manzanas detrás de ti, giras a la izquierda y la verás a tu derecha. So where did I say it was?"

"Umm, you said three blocks behind me and then take a left and it's on the right." Emily started off strong but ends the sentence in a questioning manner.

I chuckle, "Was that a question or a statement?"

"Umm," Emily seems to be searching my eyes for the answer, and I raise an eyebrow, "A statement."

I smile, "You're absolutely correct. You got another ready?"

Emily quickly flicks a few pages, "¿Cuánto cuesta éste collar?"

"How much does this necklace cost?" Emily nods and smiles wide.

Turning a few pages Emily speaks again, "Hola, soy Emily, encantada de conocerte. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Hola, soy Mona, encantada de conocerte también."I don't know what you're worried about, you have pronounced everything perfectly so far. If I hadn't walked in on you freaking out in the library I would think you only accepted my offer because you wanted to spend time with me," Emily looks away and blushes. _Does that mean she did?_

Looking back up at me she smiles sheepishly, "Not that I haven't liked studying with you so far but I was really worried about this exam. I still am, so thank you for taking the time to help me. You didn't have to offer to help me study but you did and I really appreciate it. Now let's get back to it."

"Querría una habitación con baño por favor."

"You want a room with a bathroom huh? Getting all fancy on me are you?" I chuckle.

"¿Cuánto falta hasta que llegue el siguiente autobús?"

I look at my watch, "Are you planning on running away to Philly are you?"

"It depends."

"On what exactly?"

"On if you will come with me." I blush and Emily realises what she has implied, "Crap, sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I was thinking of taking you to Philly for that dinner."

"You don't have to take me to Philly for dinner. Why don't you leave that for your next date, I'm sure whoever the lucky girl is she will enjoy it."

"Oh okay, umm sure." The swimmer looks down at her hands, the silence between us become very uncomfortable. _It's not like she was asking me out or anything. Or was she?_

"Emily."

"Yeah?" She almost whispers, not taking her eyes off her hands.

"I just meant that I'm totally fine with going to the Grill. I was actually happy with just grabbing a coffee. I hope I didn't make things awkward between us now. It's not like you were asking me out on a date or anything were you?"

I watch Emily closely for her response, I see her cheeks flush a little and her breath hitches. _Oh no, maybe she was. Now I've gone and embarrassed her. I feel so crappy._ "No, of course not. I just thought that you have been so nice in helping me study and on the way here we planned to study a few more times before my test, so I was thinking you would deserve to go somewhere nicer than the Applerose Grill for dinner, that's all." Emily still can't look me in the eye, but I let it go.

"Okay, well I guess we better get back to it, if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah sure," Emily flicks through the book, "Necesito ir al médico."

"You need to see a doctor."Emily smiles and nods.

"¿Puedo por favor tomar una ensalada?"

"You want to order a salad."

We continue to read out of the phrasebook for the next 40 minutes before there is another knock at me door, "Sorry to interrupt but could I speak to you for a moment please sweetie?" Calls my mother through the door.

I look at Emily and I shrug my shoulders, "I will be there in a second." I slowly get off my bed and turn to look at Emily, "I will be back soon, take a break, eat a brownie or something, you deserve it. You have done so well today." We exchange smiles as I walk out the door and find my mother further up the hallway. "How is the studying going?"

"Great actually. I don't think she really needs help, but it's always good to have someone to study with. So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I was wondering if Emily would like to stay for dinner, but I didn't want to ask without talking to you first. I don't know if you're friends or not so I didn't want to make things awkward for you or Emily."

"I appreciate that. Are you sure it would be okay if she did stay?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want her to stay. Now run along and ask her."

"Okay thanks Mum. I will let you know either way soon."

"I will be down in the kitchen when you know. Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

I walk back into my room and find Emily laying on her back with her eyes closed, "I didn't work you too hard today did I?"

Emily smirks and slowly opens her eyes, "No, I was just relaxing," sitting up she looks at me, "Everything okay with your mum?"

I smile as I take my previous spot on the bed, "Yeah it's fine, she was just wondering if you would like to stay for dinner. It will be ready in about an hour."

"Why didn't she just ask when she was at the door?"

"She didn't want to make things awkward if I didn't want you to stay or if we weren't getting along."

"So do you want me to stay? For dinner, I mean." Emily looks nervous as she asks. _Yes._

"Only if you want to but I don't want you to feel pressured."

Emily reaches over and places her hand on my knee, "Mona it's okay, I would love to stay for dinner. I will just have to ask my Mum first though, she is working tonight so I'm sure it will be fine." Emily takes her hand back and quickly shoots off a text to her mum and I instantly miss the contact. Within a minute we hear a ding, indicating Emily received a text. Emily reads it and smiles, "She said yes. So it looks like you're going to have to put up with for a couple of hours longer."

"Oh I don't mind, you would have to be one of the most polite dinner guests we have ever had. So my mother will be happy about that."

"Oh yeah parents love me." I chuckle as she sits up straight and puffs out her chest.

"Hanna has told me that all of the parents think you're this innocent little girl, but really you're far from it."

I burst into a fit of laughter when I see Emily's face, "What did she say? Did she tell you about that weekend with Paige? I'm going to kill Hanna." Her voice becoming angry.

I stop laughing enough to shake my head, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I was just joking Em. Hanna didn't tell me anything, but you just did." I fall back onto my back when I feel something hit me in the chest. I open my eyes to see Emily laughing and holding one of my pillows, "Oh so it's like that is it?" I grab the pillow off my chest and swing it at Emily. I hit her square in the face, "Oh crap!" I jump up and see Emily cupping her cheek, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you in the face. Did I hurt you?" _You're meant to be helping her study not beating her up. Hanna is going to kick my arse if I hurt Emily._

Emily slowly moves her hand away from her cheek so I can get a closer look, then when I least expect it, she hits me with her pillow. "Gotcha!" She cries out.

"Okay I'll give you that, you got me good. I thought I actually hurt you. I didn't did I?"

"Nah, I'm okay." She smiles wide to get her point across.

I chuckle, "So that's why everyone thinks you're so innocent and sweet. You should look into acting, you really had me fooled. I felt like I kicked a puppy. No scratch that, a bag of puppies." Emily bursts out laughing, "It's not funny. I seriously thought I had hurt you," I put the pillow back on my bed and pick up the tray and gather the now empty glasses, "We should probably go tell my Mum that you are staying for dinner."

Emily smiles wide before jumping up from the bed, "So spaghetti and meatballs huh?"

"Yeah, pretty good too, I just hope my mother's cooking is as good as yours. Hanna has told me how good of a cook your mum is multiple times."

We find my mother in the kitchen, she just looks up at us expectingly, "Emily's mum said she could stay for tea." I say with a smile on my face, my mother returning the smile.

"Wonderful," looking at the empty plate and glasses on the tray, "I see you girls enjoyed the brownies I made."

"Yes they were delicious Mrs Vanderwaal."

"Thank you Emily," says my mother before directing her attention back to me, "So what do you girls have planned while I make dinner?"

I look at Emily who shrugs, "I was thinking grab a drink then go and listen to music or something in my room. Is that okay with you Emily?"

Emily smiles wide, "Sounds like a plan."

I return the smile as I place the tray on the table and move to open the fridge, "We have bottles of water, orange or apple juice and soda." I say looking to Emily for her reply.

"A bottle of water is fine thanks Mona." I grab a bottle of water and orange juice and close the door.

"I will come and get you when dinner is nearly ready okay girls?"

Emily and I both nod, "Yes Mum. Come on Emily let's go."

When we get back to my room I ask Emily if she wanted to plug her phone into my dock for music, "I'm happy just to listen to whatever you want."

"Okay." I put on one of the many playlists Hanna has created on my phone and walk back to my bed where I lay on my stomach. Emily is still standing looking a little uncomfortable, "You can lay on the bed too you know, I don't bite, well not usually." I chuckle as Emily slowly gets on the bed. "Is something wrong?" I ask when I notice Emily seems all tensed up.

Emily looks at me and smiles weakly, "No, it's just that we have never just hung out before. Actually before today I have hardly had anything to do with you at all."

"It's okay Emily, I understand completely, Hanna is both of our best friends, but we hang out with her separately. So I get why you might think this is weird."

"Weird? I never said it was weird, I'm just saying its all new to me. So I'm sorry if I have been awkward."

I laugh, "If you have been awkward today, I would hate to see you completely comfortable. So just make yourself at home, just for a moment pretend I'm one of the girls, how would you act and what would you be doing?"

"Well I guess I would be lounging all over the bed, probably reading a magazine while gossiping about celebrities or something."

I smile, "Good, well lounge away then, and I have heaps of magazines," I jump off the bed a grab a stack of magazines off my desk, "Here's some magazines. So now all we need is something to talk about," I tap my finger on my chin, "I got it, Ryan Gosling or Ryan Reynolds?"

"I like Ryan Reynolds, he is hilarious and he is married to Blake Lively."

"Oh sorry, I forgot, let me go again, Jennifer Lawrence or Scarlett Johansson?" _I so didn't forget._

"Can't I pick both." Emily and I both laugh.

Emily asks, "One Direction or 5 Seconds of Summer, as a whole?"

"Oh that's hard, umm, I'm gonna say One Direction, Louis is such a hottie. Now back to you, Little Mix or Fifth Harmony?"

"Well that's a no brainer, Fifth Harmony all the way."

I quirk an eyebrow, "More ladies for the lovin'." I smirk.

Emily's eyes widen, "Not because of that, Lauren is gorgeous, those eyes, damn." I see Emily blush a little. _Aww how cute. Again with the cuteness? Pull it together Mona._ "Do you watch Vampire Diaries?" I nod, "Stefan or Damon?"

"Damon, I like that he is really a good guy deep down and he is hot."

"Elena or Catherine?"

"They are played by the same person. But Catherine for sure."

"I know that, I'm curious, why Catherine?"

"She is so sure of herself, so confident. I was once told I like my women 'ballsy'."

I laugh, "I see that." Emily smiles and laughs too, "So you have a type then?"

Emily shrugs her shoulders, "Apparently I do."

"Spencer or Hanna?"

"What?" Emily asks with a look of utter confusion.

"Sorry, Spencer and Hanna are both ballsy but in totally different ways, so I was curious as to which kind of ballsy you look for. You don't have to answer, I shouldn't have asked."

A few seconds pass before Emily speaks, "It's okay. I'm not sure, maybe a mixture of both. I admire Spencer's determination and intelligence but she can be wound up pretty tight sometimes, and I like how Hanna can just be so mellow and loyal but won't take your shit and will call you out on it. It's hard to look at my friends in that way, especially after Ali."

"What happened with Alison?"

Emily tenses up and looks away, "I was in love with Ali and she knew it and she toyed with me. One minute I thought she liked me back and kissing me but then the next she would be pushing me away making me feel like what I felt was wrong. She really messed me up. As if figuring out my sexuality wasn't enough I had to fall for one of my best friends."

I place my hand on Emily's back and begin rubbing in circles, hopefully soothingly. "I'm sorry Alison treated you like that Emily, you didn't deserve that. Coming to terms with your own sexuality would be difficult enough without Alison messing with your head. If she hadn't moved to the other side of the country I would wring her neck for hurting you like that. No one deserves to be treated like that." _Especially not you._ I see Emily looking at my hands, her face full of worry. I look down to see that I had balled my hands into fists, "I'm so sorry Emily, I don't know what came over me." _Why did I feel the strongest urge to protect Emily?_

"It's because I'm _just so_ sweet and innocent, I'm like a bag of puppies remember?" Emily gets the biggest puppy dog eyes and pout, I chuckle and roll my eyes.

"Eres muy adorable."

"I try." Emily says her voice low. _Oh she just gave me goosebumps. What is it about this girl that has me acting like this? I can't like her can I? No, I'm not into girls. So then why am I acting like I'm around my crush. Oh my God, I like Emily. I just want to curl up under my covers and freak out but I can't. Emily is staying for dinner. How am I meant to deal with this if she is right next to me all night?_

"Mona!" I shake my head to clear the fog from my mind and see a concerned Emily beside me and feel her hand on my arm.

"Sorry, did you say something?" I smile weakly.

"Yeah, your mum just knocked on the door and said tea will be ready in 10 and that we should wash up," again I smile weakly, "Mona are you okay? You were really zoned out for a good minute there." _How am I meant to act normal? What even is normal?_

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just got lost in my own thoughts. Come on, let's go get washed up." Emily eyes me like she doesn't quite believe me, but doesn't say anything, she just follows me to the bathroom.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked the first instalment. As always please leave a review and let me know what you think. :-) Jelly**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not sure if you guys actually liked the first chapter because I didn't really get any feedback but I thought I would still continue because people are reading it even though they aren't leaving a review, but that's okay. So I'm hoping you guys are reading it and silently liking it. I am really enjoying writing a few different one shots and short chapter stories at the moment, it's fun.**

 **Guest - I'm glad you like it. As you can see I do intend on writing and posting the next two chapters.**

 **Smart Owl - Reading your reviews always makes me smile. It means a lot to me that regard my writing so highly. Yes it is definitely new territory for Mona as she discovers and comes to terms with her feelings towards Emily. I enjoyed writing that part with the questions. Wait no longer, here it is and as always I eagerly await your feedback :-P**

 **Thirteen1208 - Thanks again for the translations.**

 **(Everything in Spanish will be in English at the end of the chapter.)**

So yesterday's tutoring session with Emily flew by, what felt like seconds was hours, 3 to be exact. We basically did what we did in our first session, except this time I was always on edge and nervous, thankfully if Emily noticed she didn't mention it. Every time she would say anything I would end up thinking it meant something else. Like when she told me she enjoyed studying with me and thoroughly enjoyed dinner with my mother and I, one part of me would think she just said it to be nice, while another would think that she was flirting with me. My head was in such a spin that I couldn't focus on my own homework, so I just ended up pretending and spent my time sneaking looks at Emily whenever I had the chance. In the few days since our initial study session I have begun to come to terms with my feelings for the raven haired girl. I don't think I have felt this way about anyone else before, and certainly not a girl, so this is completely new territory for me. I haven't had much of an appetite since she came over the first time to study and I'm losing sleep because I can't stop thinking about her, and when I finally do, she is all I dream about. To make matters worse, I have been freaking out ever since Emily literally bumped into me this morning, nearly spilling my coffee all over me in the process at the Brew before school. She said she wanted to talk to me about something this afternoon before our study session and I have no idea what it could be.

Laying on my bed I absentmindedly flick through the latest Cosmo magazine while I wait for Emily to arrive from her after school training. _Shouldn't be long now and I can see her again, the beautiful girl who has been forever occupying my thoughts over the last several days._ I sigh. _Emily couldn't possibly return the feeling. Could she?_

After a few minutes I give up on the magazine, letting it fall by my side. I pick up my pillow and hold it over my face ready to use it to muffle a scream when I hear a knock at my door and then the bed dip as someone sits on the edge of the bed and places their hand on my leg. Keeping my eyes closed I pull back the pillow and sigh, "Don't waste your breath, I really don't want to talk about it."

I feel the hand move, "We don't have to if you don't want to. It's understandable, You're not close with me like you are with Hanna."

My eyes snap open, "Sorry Emily, I thought you were my mother," Emily chuckles, "why are you here anyway?"

"Umm, we have tutoring session today so I came over and I knocked on your front door and your mum let me in, she told me you were in your room so I should come up."

"I didn't forget," _How could I forget I would be spending the afternoon with you?_ "I meant here _now._ I thought you wouldn't be here for at least another 30 minutes."

"Coach wanted us to have a light training session so she let us off early because of our meet on Saturday. I should have called or text, I shouldn't have just assumed it would be okay and turn up early. I'm sorry." Emily frowns.

"Hey," I sit up against my headboard and pat the bed next to me, "It's no problem, I was just reading Cosmo, no biggie." I state as I pick up the magazine to make room for Emily who moves to sit on the bed next to me, our arms accidentally brush and a spark of electricity shoots up my arm and throughout my body and I feel my cheeks heating up. _Whoa, what was that? I wonder if Emily felt it too?_ I subtly turn my head to catch a glimpse of her but she is looking away. _Damn, I can't see her face._

I am brought back to reality when I hear Emily say my name. "Yeah?" _Oh my god, my voice just cracked, how embarrassing._

"I wanted to ask you something." My heart starts racing, I hope she can't hear it. I don't trust my voice so I just nod. "I was wondering," Emily pauses and clears her throat. _She sounds nervous._

"Yeah?"

"I know sports aren't really your thing, but...I was wondering if you would like you to come my swim meet on Saturday?" I look at her shocked. _Why would she want me there?_ "Actually don't worry about it, forget I asked." Her voice wavering, as if she was hurt by my reaction.

"Emily stop. Sports are definitely not my thing, but I would love to go cheer you on." _How could I say no to her? I would do anything she asked of me._ Emily breaks out into a wide smile, her beautiful dark chocolate eyes sparkling, "Really?" Her voice an octave or two higher than normal.

"Of course. We have been getting to know each other better this past week, so why wouldn't I want to go support you?"

"It's just because we have just started to become friends, so I didn't want to push the friendship." _That word. 'Friendship'. It's like a dagger to my chest._

Emily sees or senses it and frowns, "Are you having second thoughts or do you already have plans? It's okay, I understand." Her lips smile but it doesn't reach her eyes, they look sad.

"No it's nothing like that, I'm just surprised, I didn't realise we were friends. I thought I was just helping you study. I'm sorry, that just came out all wrong. I meant to say, I wasn't sure if you would want to hang out with me after your test is done. I didn't know if you wanted to be friends with me." _It's the truth. I don't know how she really feels about me as a friend or possibly more._

"Of course I want to keep hanging out, but only if you do."

"That sounds nice."

Emily bumps me with her shoulder, "Good," she chuckles as I am knocked a little off balance, "I'm enjoying hanging out with you, even if it does involve studying."

"Same here." _If only she knew how much._

"You're not really what I expected."

I furrow my brows, "And what do you mean by that?" I try hard to cover the hurt in my voice.

"I just mean that I didn't expect you to be so chill."

"Chill? As opposed to what exactly?"

"I don't know, it's just that you're crazy smart like Spencer so I guess I thought you would be wound tight like her too, a bit of a stress head, maybe even a taskmaster when it comes to studying, but you're the complete opposite. It's nice, I actually look forward to our tutoring sessions." _Me too Emily, me too, more than anything._

"Thank you Emily, it means a lot to me that you would say that. School is hard enough so I try not to put pressure myself when I study, so I'm doing the same with you and I'm glad it's working. So was that what you were referring to at the Brew when you said you had something you wanted to ask me?"

"Mhmm." Emily hops off the bed and grabs her bag. As she moves I am hit with the slightly overpowering smell of chlorine mixed with cherry blossom. While Emily is busying herself with grabbing her textbook and other supplies from her bag I just watch her. The way her hair cascades over her shoulders, still damp from training, the way she bites her bottom lip as she fights to get her textbook out, the ghost of a smile that always seems to be on her lips, it's all just so amazing. Emily looks up to see me staring, _Uh oh, I've been busted._ I quickly look away and feel heat travelling up my neck and into my cheeks. _Wait? Was she smirking? Did she know I was watching her the whole time? Having a crush on someone who doesn't know is_ so _infuriating sometimes._

"Mona?"

I slowly look up to see Emily smiling, her cheeks a little rosier than normal. _Is she blushing?_ "Hmm."

Emily chuckles, "Are you ready?"

"Sure," I lean over to my bedside table and grab some papers, "Here are some questions I wrote out last night. Finish those and then we will get onto speaking again." I hand Emily the sheets of paper and our fingers brush, I jump a little when I feel that same shockwave flow through me again. I can see in Emily's eyes she felt it too and her eyes widen and her cheeks beginning to flush. I quickly clear my throat before I scoot over to the edge of the bed, "Make yourself comfortable, I'm just going to go sit at my desk and do my chemistry homework."

"What?" _Is that hurt I sense?_ "You don't have to leave, we have made do with the bed previously. I don't want to push you off your own bed. If anyone is going to sit at the desk it should be me. Or better yet, neither of us do." Emily looks down at the bed then slowly lifts her head to reveal gorgeous dark chocolate puppy dog eyes. _Aww, so adorable_. After a few seconds I chuckle, "Okay fine, you wore me down, I'll stay." Emily claps her hands and giggles, reminding me so much of Hanna, "Does that always work?"

"Usually. Ask Hanna, they all fall for it but Spencer is a real sucker for it. But really, who could resist this face?" Says Emily looking as innocent as possible as she bats her eyelashes as me.

I smile and Emily returns it, "Well I just proved I can't. It's like you were channeling Puss in Boots or something." I take a breath, "Por cierto, tienes unos ojos preciosos tan grandes y oscuros."

I can see a blush appearing on Emily's cheeks, "Speak for yourself, your eyes are gorgeous, I love their colour, it's unusual, honey brown, mine are just plain old dark brown." It's my turn to blush now, I clear my throat, "I would say dark chocolate, but anyway, let's get stuck into this or we won't get any studying done." I lean across to my bedside table and grab my history textbook.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Emily winks. _Oh my God, Emily is flirting with me. But is it just all fun and games to her or are there actual feelings behind it? I guess I will just have flirt with her a little more and try to figure it out._

"Well this tutoring session just got interesting." I flirt back to see Emily smirk before she bites the end of her pen seductively. _Yep, definitely flirting._

"You started it and normally I would say I would finish it, but I don't think I'm ready to just yet." Emily smirks as she sees my breath catch and my eyes widen, a blush has surely tinged my cheeks. _Maybe she knows I like her and she is just toying with me like a cat toying with a mouse. No, Emily isn't like that._

"Is that so?" I ask, a playful smile on my face.

Emily tugs on her bottom lip as she busies herself with her Spanish exercises for a moment or two, then she looks up at me with those big brown eyes, "Maybe." She says with a hint of a smirk. _This shy but oh so sexy thing she is doing right now is really beginning to affect my ability to think clearly._ Deciding we should get to studying Emily picks up her pen and begins to complete the exercises I prepared for her. For a moment or two I just sit and watch as Emily brings her pen up to her mouth once again, biting on the end as she mulls over one of the exercises in her head. I am completely caught off guard when she looks up and catches me staring and she raises an eyebrow, "Can I help you with something?" _Busted._

"Huh? What? No." _Real smooth._ "I was just about to ask if you had any problems with the exercises."

Emily just smiles coyly and shakes her head, "It looks good so far."

"Okay then. Let me know if you have any questions." I say as I open my history textbook. _Once again I doubt I will get much studying done._

"I will."

While Emily is doing her Spanish exercises I occasionally look up and see her chewing her pen, or sticking her tongue out as she writes out her answers. But to my surprise I looked up more than once and saw Emily quickly look back at her work like I caught her looking at me. After nearly an hour of almost complete silence Emily sighs and leans back against the headboard, "All done." _I'm just glad one of us was productive._ I had read and re-read the same paragraph over and over but I honestly couldn't say what it said.

"Well let's see how you did." I say as I take the pages from Emily. I begin checking her work when there is a knock at my bedroom door. "Come on in." I call.

"I thought you girls might like a snack," says me mother as she pushes open the door, "Peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies and some milk to wash them down."

"Thanks Mum."

Emily sits up and smiles wide as my mum places the tray on my bed between us. "Thank you Mrs Vanderwaal."

"You're more than welcome Emily. How has it been going? Mona isn't riding you too hard is she?"

"Mum." I whine.

Emily chuckles and leans across to place her hand on my knee and squeezes, "No Mrs Vanderwaal, Mona is applying just the right amount of pressure on me and she is a wonderful tutor." I feel a blush coming on so I look away, something that my mother noticed and raises an eyebrow and wears a look of confusion, Emily told her that she was gay when she stayed for dinner on Monday. I just smile and hope Emily didn't pick up on our little exchange of looks. Fortunately she doesn't, she is too busy eyeing the cookies my mother brought us.

"They won't bite Emily." I say as she is about to pick one up, it startles her and she pouts at me, "Haha very funny."

My mother just laughs at our exchange, "Emily dear, would you like to stay for dinner again tonight?"

Emily swallows the cookie in her mouth, "I would love to but I will have to decline Mrs Vanderwaal. My mum is making a roast for dinner and then we will be Skyping with my dad afterwards, I haven't spoke to him for three weeks. So it will be good to catch him up on what is happening here."

"That's quite alright Emily. Where did you say your father was stationed again? Somewhere in Texas?" Emily nods, "Well I will leave you two girls to it, and enjoy the cookies." She smiles at us both as she turns to leave my room, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Well Emily, you can have a cookie break while I check these, but I'm sure you will blow it out of the water like the last two times. Although I did make them considerably harder this time."

Emily huffs and takes a bite of her cookie, "Yeah I noticed. There were a few there that had me stumped for a little while, but I think I got them in the end."

I quickly check Emily's work and hand it back to her, "You did pretty well. About eighty-five percent correct. So well done." I smile, raising my hand and Emily leans over and I give her a high five.

"Now we should move onto your oral exam," Emily tries to stifle a giggle and I chuckle, "Really? I thought you would be more mature than that."

"Sorry, I guess I have spent too much time with Hanna, she must have rubbed off on me." Now I giggle. "Oh so who is the mature one now?" Emily laughs, "So what does this mock oral exam entail?"

"Questions that you would probably be asked in your real test. So are you ready?"

Emily inhales and exhales a deep breath, "As I'll ever be."

 _"Let's start with something simple, your name and greeting."_

"Hola, mi nombre es Emily, ¿cómo estás?"

 _"Estoy bien. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"_  
"Tengo diecisiete años."  
 _"¿Cuántas personas sois en la família?"_  
"Tres. Mi madre, mi padre y yo."  
 _"¿A qué se dedican tus padres?"_  
"Mi padre está en el ejército y mi madre trabaja para el Departamento de Policía de Rosewood."  
 _"¿Cuál es tu asignatura favorita?"_  
"Educación física."  
 _"¿Practicas algún deporte?"_  
"Si. Soy co-capitana del equipo de natación."  
 _"¿Planeas ir a la Universidad?"_

"Si. Espero ir a Danby."  
 _"¿Qué quieres estudiar en la Universidad?"_  
"Quiero ser una Trabajadora Social. Quiero ayudar a la Comunidad y a aquella gente que no puede hablar por sí misma." Emily smiles wide when she gives that answer.

"Hmm."

"Hmm what? Did I say something wrong? I thought I did pretty good."

"You did great Emily. I'm just surprised. I just assumed you would want to go into sports medicine or something like that because you look to be active and would want to make a career out of it."

"No not really. Yeah I really hope I can get into a good college swimming program, but it's not like I'm planning on going to the Olympics or anything, that's more Paige's dream. I just want to get a swimming scholarship so I can go to a good college and get a good education and give back to the community and try to help kids out there to get some of the same opportunities that we have. Unfortunately not everyone is so lucky."

"Now that I think about it, you becoming a social worker makes a lot of sense. You're sweet, caring, nurturing, compassionate, empathetic -"

Emily waves her hands about dismissively, "That's enough of that. You'll give me a big head or make me cry, and I don't want either of those things to happen."

"It's the truth Emily." I scoot up my bed and lean against the headboard next to her. Our arms brush and I feel the familiar shock and I smile, I can see in my peripheral vision that Emily has a hint of a smile too.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a while before I reluctantly break it by saying, "I guess you will be leaving soon."

Emily looks at her watch and sighs, "Yeah, my mum will start wondering where I am. Thanks again for tutoring me Mona, it means a lot."

"What did I tell you last time? You don't have to thank me every time we study, I don't mind helping you and we are fast becoming friends so that's a bonus." _Not to mention I get to spend so much time with your fine self._

"I can't help it, I was raised to be polite and I like we are becoming friends too. So are you still coming on Saturday?"

"Oh yeah, of course, wouldn't miss it for the world. I will text Hanna and see if we can go together, so I don't arrive alone."

"Okay cool, well I better get my stuff together and head off. But it was nice hanging out with you again Mona, even if we are studying. Are we still on for Monday and Thursday next week?" Emily says as she is packing her textbook and pen into her bag.

"All good on my end. Let me walk you out."

"It's okay, I can see myself out."

"Emily, I insist." I scoot off the bed and stand up straight while straightening my skirt.

Emily raises her hands in defeat, "Okay, okay, I give in." She chuckles and smiles as she walks towards my door. _I'm glad she is walking out first. Gives me a chance to check out the beautiful, toned swimmer's body from behind._

Saturday morning couldn't come soon enough. Hanna was surprised that I was suddenly interested in attending a school sporting event, so shocked that she thought I was joking. She took a bit of convincing, but I told her that Emily and I are friends now and friends support each other and she eventually bought it. So here I am sitting and when Emily is swimming, standing in the bleachers cheering Emily on with Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily's mother. I know everyone around me is cheering, hooting and hollering but I can't hear any of it. All of my attention is on Emily, watching as she glides through the water, so effortlessly, it's utterly breathtaking. She wins her individual events easily, even beating her own personal best in freestyle. Now all there is to go is the relay, Spencer explained to me earlier that seeing as Emily is the best swimmer she goes last as anchor. As we take a seat and wait as the swimmers in both schools relay teams are introduced. I clap and cheer louder when I hear 'Emily Fields' over the PA system, as does the rest of her little cheer squad. When Emily steps forward and waves she looks up into the bleachers where we are and grins, we lock eyes for a moment and she smiles wider. My heartbeat pounding in my ears as I return the grin. Emily soon looks away as the first swimmer, Kimmy Chan, takes her position on the starting blocks. The gun fires and she dives into the pool, a little bit behind the other swimmer but she doesn't let them get further ahead. _That's something I guess._ Next to go is Alexis Schiller, she keeps a good pace and stays neck and neck the whole way, Paige McCullers dives in and takes the lead, it isn't until Emily is ready to dive in that the other team gains slightly. Emily dives in and blows the other team out of the water. What would have started as a two foot lead became a 8 foot lead when Emily hit the wall. Most of the spectators cheer even louder in celebration as Emily is pulled from the water and pulled into a group hug by the other girls in the relay team. Rosewood High had an easy win over Stevedore High winning almost all of their races. Once Emily has celebrated with hugs and high fives from all the members of the swim team and Coach Fulton and the presentation is over, she walks over to her very own personal cheer squad.

"Woohoo! Go Em!"

"You were great out there Em. Congrats."

"Yeah. Totally awesome Em."

"I'm so proud of you Emmy, and your father will be too when he hears how well you did today."

Emily is absolutely beaming as she hugs everyone and thanks them for their kind words. We she turns towards me she pulls me into a hug, "Thanks for coming Mona, it means a lot that you came."

"I said I would didn't I?" Emily smiles and nods, "You couldn't have kept me away." Emily smile grows bigger.

"Did you want to come back to my place and celebrate? The girls and I are probably just going to order some pizzas and watch some rom-coms. You can even stay over if you want, the others are going to." I silently freak out. _A sleepover at Emily's? Oh my God._ "You can sleep in the bed with me too, I'm sure Hanna won't mind giving up her place for you." _A sleepover at Emily's_ and _sharing her bed? Oh my God, what do I say?_

"Umm, sure. I will just have to check with my mum but I'm sure she will say yes," I look over to see Emily's mum, Spencer, Hanna and Aria standing nearby talking amongst themselves, "But are you sure the others won't mind me crashing your sleepover? I don't want to tread on anybody's toes or make it uncomfortable for anyone." Emily puts her hand on my forearm reassuringly, "Of course it will be fine, I already told them last night that I was going to invite you, Spencer and Aria were okay with it, Hanna on the other hand was ecstatic, but I have yet to tell her about the bed situation so that might change. But she is our best friend so she should be okay with it, if not too bad." Emily laughs. _Is she flirting with again or am I just seeing what I want to see?_ "Its my bed and I get to decide who sleeps in it." I feel my pulse skyrocketing and my breath hitch as she winks, _Yep, she's flirting with me,_ and squeezes my arm, reminding me of her hands current position and that she never moved it. _I wish it would travel the few inches so it would be in my own. Normally I would just make the move and take her hand in mine but being around Emily is having some affect on my confidence and I can't bring myself to do it. Maybe I shouldn't go to the sleepover, what if I say or do something stupid and out my feelings for Emily and she rejects me and they all hate me. That's it, I'm not going, I can't risk it._

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I feel a hand take my own, I look down to see Emily's hand in mine and I'm completely stunned, "Earth to Mona." I look up and Emily is looking at me with concern tainting her gorgeous features, "Are you alright? You just disappeared on me." I open my mouth to speak but I don't know exactly what to say, so I nod instead. "Good, let's go, everyone is waiting." I look in the direction that Emily nodded her head and and they are all looking at us. I feel my cheeks burning and Emily pulls me by the hand towards the others. When we reach them Emily drops my hand to give everyone another hug and to thank us all for coming and supporting her before excusing herself to go to the locker rooms to shower. As I watch her walk away I miss the feeling of her hand in mine and I hope it's not the last time I will get to experience it.

Hanna drops, Aria, Spencer and I off at our respective houses to gather our sleepover supplies with Spencer offering to pick us all back up in an hour. The sleepover goes off without a hitch, although there was never any nervousness between Emily and myself until we were both in the bed ready to go to sleep. I just lay on my back and tried to tell myself it was Hanna next to me. To make things worse, in the morning I woke up to Emily cuddling into my side and a hand draped over my stomach. I thought this has to be a dream but it wasn't, I lay there very still, unsure of what to do. After what felt like a lifetime Emily finally wakes up, realises what she is doing, turns scarlet red before apologising profusely, confessing that she is a very clingy sleeper and that she usually cuddles up to whichever of her best friends is in her bed, has done for years. I try to tell her it's fine and that Hanna and I have cuddled up on occasion when we have sleepovers too but after the sleepover Emily seems to distance herself from me. She still turned up to her next two tutoring sessions, but it seemed that our flirtation had been minimal to say the least, so I began to worry that I had done or said something wrong.

"Hey. I'm not late am I? I could have sworn we agreed on 7." She says sounding a little flustered as she takes a seat across from me.

I shake my head and smile, "No, I'm just early," I look at my watch, "and so are you actually."

"Oh that's good, I was worried I had gotten the time mixed up." A smile crosses her perfect lips as she looks at me with those beautiful eyes, her hair cascading across her shoulders. _Oh my God, stop it. You're here to celebrate her killing it on her Spanish test, not to check her out._ With an eyebrow quirked she asks, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You spaced out for a little bit there. We can do this another time if you need to be somewhere else."

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be." _Real smooth._ "You did really well on your test so we're here to celebrate a job well done," I smile wide and she returns the smile. "I told you you would do fine that day in the library and I was right wasn't I?" I say as I quirk an eyebrow, a hint of cockiness in my voice.

"Yeah only thanks to my awesome tutor. I would have failed that test for sure if it wasn't for you. So thank you, and I owe you more than a dinner." The girl sitting opposite me smirks as she bows her head slightly. _Is she flirting with me? No, I doubt it, she is probably just being friendly._

I feel a blush coming on regardless and she definitely noticed and smiles but thankfully her attention is soon drawn to the waitress as she approaches our table to take our drink order. _The waitress is probably more her type anyway, I doubt she would even look twice at me._

"Hi, I'm Stevie and I will be your waitress for this evening. Here are your menus," she hands both of us a menu and smiles wide at Emily, "Can I get either of you ladies a drink?"

"Could I please get a Diet Coke?"

"And I will have the same, thank you."

"I will be right back with your drinks." Stevie glances at me and smiles at Emily before leaving.

"So where were we? Oh yeah, I was thanking you for being so generous and offering me your time to tutor me Mona."

"It was nothing Emily and anytime you need help, let me know okay?"

Emily nods, "I'm sure I will. It was fun studying with you."

"El placer ha sido mio, y yo también me lo he pasado muy bien. Voy a echarlo de menos."

"Don't worry, we can still hang out, just because my test is done doesn't mean we can't spend time together, we're friends remember?"

"Yes I remember, but I'm going to miss hearing you speak Spanish, it sounds so sexy."

"So you think it's sexy when I speak to you in Spanish do you?" Emily flashes me a devilish smile.

"Yeah I find Spanish to be a very sexy language."

"¿Así que no tiene nada que ver conmigo entonces?" A coy smile appearing on her perfect lips.

"It has everything to do with you." I mutter under my breath.

"Everything huh?" _Uh oh, she heard me._ My eyes widen and so do Emily's.

I try to play it cool and smirk while my heart tries to beat out of my chest, "Maybe."

"I might spend the rest of the night speaking Spanish then."

I chuckle, "Please don't. I don't think I could handle it."

"If you insist." Emily shrugs and begins to look at the menu.

We sit in silence and read the menu for a minute or two before Stevie brings over our drinks, "Have you two decided what you would like to order? Or do you need a minute?" She asks as she places our drinks down on the table. We both look at one another, I nod and so does Emily, she then gestures for me to order first. "I will have the smoked salmon."

Stevie turns to Emily, "And for you?"

"I would like the beef stroganoff please."

"Sure thing. Could I interest you in any appetisers?"

Once again Emily looks to me, "I'm fine if you are."

"No thank you."

"Okay then, I will bring your food out when it's ready." Stevie once again only smiles and walks away towards the kitchen.

"Jeez, could she have made it anymore obvious?"

"What?"

"Our waitress, she was blatantly checking you out and ignoring me."

"She was not checking me out, she was just being nice."

"And how exactly does checking out your cleavage fall under 'just being nice'?"

"Was she really?" I simply nod and Emily looks down and adjusts her top, trying to cover up, much to my dismay, "There. That's better." _I liked it better before, but I guess, if it stops the waitress from checking her out..._

"Speaking of checking you out," Emily raises an eyebrow suggestively, "I meant the waitress."

"Oh." Emily's smile fades slightly.

"Not that _I_ wouldn't or haven't, how could I not? You're absolutely gorgeous," I see her cheeks becoming rosy, "Is there anyone who catches your fancy?" _I don't know if I want her to say yes or no, both could be equally heartbreaking._

"Oh, umm there might be someone at school I like."

"Who is it?" _Do I even want to know?_

"The girls don't even know so I would rather not say. But I will tell you that she beautiful, funny, smart and 'ballsy' that's for sure."

"It's okay, I won't pry, but I will say you most certainly _do_ have a type. Do they know you like them ?"

A small smile appears on Emily's face, "Thanks for not pushing it and no I don't think they do. What about you?"

"Well..." I avert my gaze and reach for my drink.

Emily raises her eyebrows as her smile widens, "I will take that as a definite yes then. Do they go to our school and do they know?"

"Yes they go to school with us and no I don't think they know. Well they flirt with me and I flirt back but I don't think they have any idea I like them, I think they just think it's friendly fun."

"Oh I hate that, it's worse when it's another girl, you have know idea if they just see you as a friend or if they are actually flirting because they like you in that way."

"Exactly, that's why this is so hard."

"Maybe you need to be a little more direct with him so then maybe this guy will realise you like him like that."

"I have loved every second I have spent with them. Normally I would have just risked it and made it clear but it's really hard when I'm around them, it's like I become the old shy Mona again and I just can't."

"How about this, next time you see him you should just tell him how you feel. You never know, he might feel the exact same way, especially if he has been flirting with you."

"What something like 'Me alegro tanto cuando te veo. Cada hora que paso contigo me parece un segundo. Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido, por dentro y por fuera. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando pienso en ti o ponerme nerviosa a tu alrededor. Te agradezco que aceptaras mi invitación para darte clase, Emily."

Emily's eyes widen, "Oh no. I said that last bit out aloud didn't I?" Emily just nods, her mouth slightly agape. I lean down and grab my handbag, "I never should have said that, I'm so stupid. Now I've ruined everything." I quickly pull out some cash and put it on the table.

Emily reaches across the table and places her hand over mine, "Mona wait. We need to talk about this."

I feel tears pricking at my eyes, "I can't do this. I have to go." I pull my hand free from Emily's and make a hasty exit, I can hear Emily trying to follow me so I quicken my pace. _Damn, why did I have to wear heels? I can't have her catching up to me._

I am nearly at my car when I hear Emily call my name, "Mona! Wait! Please!"

I reach my car, jump in and speed off, nearly hitting a garbage bin with tears streaming down my face. _Now I have ruined everything. Emily probably hates me and soon so will everyone else._

"I have loved every second I have spent with them. Normally I would have just risked it and made it clear but it's really hard when I'm around them, it's like I become the old shy Mona again and I just can't." _Why does she keep saying 'them' and not 'him'. Does she like more than one person, or is deliberately not saying 'him' because it's a 'her'? What am I thinking? Mona is straight, her and Hanna are both boy crazy._

"How about this, next time you see him you should just tell him how you feel. You never know, he might feel the exact same way, especially if he has been flirting with you."

"What something like 'Me alegro tanto cuando te veo. Cada hora que paso contigo me parece un segundo. Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido, por dentro y por fuera. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando pienso en ti o ponerme nerviosa a tu agradezco que aceptaras mi invitación para darte clase, Emily. **"** My heart skips a beat and I can feel my eyes bulging. _She did not just say_ my _name. She couldn't have. No I must have heard it wrong._ "Oh no. I said that last bit out aloud didn't I?" I can feel myself just sitting there like a stunned mullet, all I can manage to do is nod slowly. Mona leans down and picks up her handbag, "I never should have said that, I'm so stupid. Now I've ruined everything." Pulling out some cash she puts it on the table and goes to stand. I can see she is about to cry so I reach across the table and places her hand over mine hoping to get her to stay, "Mona wait. We need to talk about this." My voices cracks and I feel a lump in my throat.

"I can't do this. I have to go." Pulling her hand free Mona stands and makes a bee line for the door. I just sit there blinking in complete disbelief, _Mona Vanderwaal likes me._ It takes me a moment or two to gather my thoughts before I jump into action, grabbing my wallet, I pull out a twenty, and throw it down on the table as I dash after Mona, nearly knocking Stevie the waitress over as she is carrying a tray of drinks to a table. I apologise before continuing my pursuit of Mona. She is nearly at her car when I finally make it outside, "Mona! Wait! Please!" But she doesn't stop, instead she jumps in her car and drives off, nearly sideswiping a trash can in the process. I am just left standing in the middle of the street watching her drive away, "I really like you too." I say quietly as a single tear rolls down my cheek.

Here are the questions and answers. Also anything else spoken in Spanish.

You have beautiful eyes by the way, so big and dark.

Hello, my name is Emily, how are you? - I'm fine.

How old are you? - I'm seventeen years old.  
How many people are in your family? - Three. My mother, father and myself.  
What do your parents do for a living? - My father is in the army and my mother works for the Rosewood police department.  
What is your favorite subject at school? - Gym.  
Do you play any sports? - Yes. I'm co-captain of the swim team.  
Do you plan on going to college? - Yes. Danby, hopefully.  
What do you plan on studying at college? - I want to become a social worker. I want to give back to the community and help those who may not be able to speak for themselves.

It was my pleasure Emily and I had fun too. I'm going to miss it.

So it has nothing to do with me then?

I am so happy when I see you. Each hour that passes with you seems like a second. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out. I can't help but smile when I think about you or get nervous when I'm around you. I'm glad you took me up on my tutoring offer Emily.

 **A/N: So there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it. What did you think about Mona's slip up? Was Emily's revelation a surprise to you? Let me know in a review or or send a PM. :-) Jelly**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank all of you that have read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story so far. It was cool to have written a story about a pairing you don't really see and it was fun to write from someone else's point of view with Mona.**

 **Andi - I was glad to read you're loving this fic. I know what you mean, Mona and Emily make such a cute couple so I don't know why there aren't more out there. I don't know about amazing but thank you. And you didn't have to wait long to see how it all unfolds.**

 **Smart Owl - As always I love reading your reviews, always full of kind words that are guaranteed to bring a smile to my face. It was one of my favourite chapters of all of my stories. You probably weren't the only one wanting them to just kiss already. I know it was a little cruel of Mona to just drop that bomb and run away but she was embarrassed and scared of Emily's reaction. I hate to leave chapters on cliffhangers but it was needed here.**

 **Thirteen1208 - I can't thank you enough for the translations.**

 **(Once again all translations will be at the end of the chapter.)**

 **As always please leave a review and let me know what you thought. So without further ado, the final instalment.**

I walk to my car and get in, pulling out my phone I write a text to Mona confessing my feelings for her, but I can't seem to send it. So I delete it and dial the one person I know I can call in this situation and after four rings she answers, "Hey Em, how's the celebrating with Mona going?"

"We were but we aren't anymore," I sniffle.

"Em? Are you okay?"

A few seconds pass before I speak. "Not really." I wipe away a few tears.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything Em. Just name it." Urgency evident in her voice.

"I need you to go to Mona's house and make sure she is okay."

"Why? What's wrong? I spoke to her not long ago. Did something happen?"

"Yeah but I just need you to go be with her, she needs her best friend right now."

"Emily tell me what happened?" Hanna begs.

"It's not really my place to say, but can you please tell Mona that it's okay and that I don't hate her, I could never hate her and I'm ready to talk about it whenever she wants to talk about it."

"What the hell happened?" Hanna cries through the phone.

"She left really upset and crying. Please Hanna, I need to know she is home and she is safe so can you please text me when you get there and let me know how she is?"

I can hear rustling, "Hanna?"

"Yeah? Sorry I'm here, I was just getting changed. I'm going now. I will text you when I can."

"Thank you Hanna. Bye."

"Bye Em." Then the line goes dead. _Well at least I know she will have Hanna to look after her._

When I get home I go straight up to my bedroom, thankful that my mother went to dinner in Philly with one of her friends from college. _I don't think I could handle her questions right now. I just want to crawl under the covers and never come out._ I know this is highly impractical so I flop down on my bed and text Hanna instead.

I'm home for less than twenty minutes before I hear someone practically knocking my front door down. I slowly drag myself off my bed and head downstairs. I open the door to find Hanna with a tub of rocky road ice cream looking me up and down, a sad, sympathetic look on her face. I know that I wouldn't be a pretty sight, mascara streaked down my cheeks as tears are still creeping out and with my eyes all red and puffy. "I thought you might need this." _How did she know I needed her?_ As if reading my mind, Hanna states, "Emily called me and said you needed your best friend. Now come here." The blonde says as she pulls me into a tight hug which lasts for at least a minute. When she lets me go she orders me to go to my room while she grabs us some spoons, I don't argue, I just close and lock the front door and trudge back up the stairs. I grab a pillow and hug it tightly to my chest while I wait for Hanna. The blonde takes up position next to me on the bed, "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong? I'm really worried. Emily called me upset telling me to come check on you but she wouldn't tell me why."

I try to speak but my voice fails me as a lump forms in my throat, a sob escapes as fresh tears roll down my cheeks, "I'm so stupid." Hanna puts the ice cream and spoons on my bedside table and scoots down the bed to lay facing me, "Sweetie, I have no idea what happened so you will have to elaborate, but I do know this, you are _not_ an idiot."

I lift my head "Yes I am. I can still see the look on her face, she was shocked and not in a good way. I didn't even mean to say it, it just slipped out." That last sentence my whole body was shaking as my body shook from the force of my sobs.

"What did you say? It mustn't have been that bad if Emily called me to come over. She is still looking out for you, she even told me to tell you that it's okay and that she doesn't hate you. And that she is ready to talk about it when you are." _She sent Hanna over here to check on me? No matter what, Emily is always looking out for everyone around her._

"She doesn't hate me?"

"No, Mona she doesn't hate you, she said she could never hate you." Hanna cooed as she brushes hair away from my face, "What could you possibly say that you thought Emily would hate you for?"

I bury my face in my pillow and sigh, "We were talking about having crushes and she told me just to go for it, just tell them I how I feel. So I started saying what I would say to my crush, and then I let her name slip."

"I don't understand. You were telling Emily what you would say to the guy you like but you accidentally said _her_ name?"

"It was an accident that I said her name, but I wanted to say all that to _her._ I really like her Hanna, but now I have gone and ruined our friendship by revealing my feelings for her." The blonde takes a minute before she speaks, I guess wrapping her head around it all. Taking my hand in her own she looks me in the eye and questions, "So what did she say when you told her?"

"Nothing, she just sat there, wide eyed. She was probably thinking of a way to let me down gently without hurting my feelings."

"So Emily didn't say anything at all? That doesn't seem like something she would do."

"Well...I didn't really give her a chance, I grabbed my bag and left in a hurry. She chased after me but I just drove away, leaving her standing in the middle of the street."

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you accidentally told Emily you have feelings for her then ran away before she could even respond?" I nod my head, "So you don't even know how she feels about it." I shake my head. _Well when you put it like that, it does sound pretty stupid._

"It doesn't matter anyway, I highly doubt she likes me back. Yeah we flirted a lot but that doesn't really mean anything does it? It could have just been friendly flirting."

"I can't say if Emily returns your feelings or if it was just friendly flirting but I know for a fact that she isn't one to string someone along, especially after what happened with her and Alison."

"Yeah I know, she told me." I frown.

"She did? Wow, she must trust you then, she doesn't just tell anyone that. Who starts flirting first? You or Emily?"

"We both do, but usually it's Emily."

"I don't want to get your hopes up but if Em is instigating it then maybe she does like you back." Hanna gives me a small smile.

"I just wish I knew either way, but it's not like I can just ask her. I have already made a fool of myself and I'm not going to do it again to be rejected." _I don't think my heart could take it._

"How about this? I go and see Emily and I try to find out exactly what is going on so I can help you guys sort it out, either way."

"You would do that?" My eyes wide with hope.

"Well duh. You and Emily are two of my best friends, why wouldn't I want to help you guys figure out what is going on between you two?"

"So you don't have a problem with me liking Emily?"

Hanna looked hurt, "Why the hell would I have a problem with you liking a girl? Emily's gay and I love her just the same as Spencer and Aria, so why would it be any different with you?"

"I know you would never judge me Han, I just meant because Emily is your best friend."

Hanna blushes and laughs at herself, "Oh sorry, you like Emily and if she likes you back, you two will be the hottest couple at school. I have to admit at Emily's swim meet when you walked over to us hand in hand I thought to myself you two looked so cute. And it's safe to assume she took _your_ hand because she had a grin plastered on her face and you were blushing." She chuckles.

"Oh God, you saw that?" Hanna smiles and nods, "She had just invited me to the sleepover and offered for me to stay in her bed with her, so I was naturally freaking out internally, then she took my hand in hers and started walking towards you."

The blonde laying beside me huffs, "Yeah and kicked me out. So how did that go? Sleeping in the same bed as the girl you are crushing on?"

"Extremely hard, I ended up having to tell myself it was you next to me not Emily, just to be able to go to sleep. It was even harder when I woke up to have her cuddling right up into me."

"Hold up, you woke up and Emily was cuddling you?"

"Yeah she told me that it was normal for her to cuddle you guys in the night when you sleep over at her place."

"Yeah sometimes. What was she doing?"

"I have an idea, lay on your back."

Hanna rolls onto her back and I cuddle into her side and drape my arm across her stomach, holding onto her tight, "So this is how she was when I woke up."

"Whoa, never had that happen before. She normally just sleeps really close to me or puts her hand on my arm so we are touching. Are you sure she was holding you like this?"

"Hanna I lay there for at least half an hour while Emily was being a clip on koala, so of course I'm sure. Everything about it is seared into my brain. After the sleepover she pulled away from me, she didn't flirt with me anymore in our tutoring sessions, but tonight at dinner she was flirting with me again. Like when I said that hearing her speak Spanish was sexy she offered to only speak Spanish for the rest of the night."

"Aww, that's so cute, so what did you say to her when you confessed your undying love for her?" Hanna winks.

"Well I actually said it in Spanish and I can't remember exactly what I said but I told her that I was always happy to see her and that every hour that I spent with her felt like a second. And that she was the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out and that I can't help but get nervous when I'm around her or smile when I think about her." I smile shyly as I look up at Hanna who is blinking back tears.

"Whoa! That's so sweet Mona, I think I just feel in love with you a little there but how did she know it was about her?"

I giggle, "I finished off by saying, 'I'm glad you took me up on my offer to tutor you Emily.' So yeah, the cat was let out of the bag."

Hanna rubs my back, "It's okay Mona. Once you and Emily talk it all out you will know where you stand, either as friends or more. Is it alright if I let Emily know you're okay? She was really upset and worried about you when she called and I told her I would let her know."

"Yeah. Pass the ice cream please Han."

We both sit up and Hanna passes me the ice cream and a spoon before pull out her phone and types a quick message.

-I'm with Mona, she is a little embarrassed about everything and the fact that she ran away but she is okay now.

-Please tell her I'm sorry and not to worry about it. I feel so bad

-Don't worry Em, she is in good hands. Can I come over tomorrow?

-You're not going to kick my arse are you?

-It depends...

-On what?

-I was kidding Em. I just want to talk to you, get your side of the story and make sure you're okay.

-Phew, yeah anytime Han, I will be here. I know I won't be able to relax until I have talked to Mona.

-Just give her some time Em.

"You really like her don't you?" Hanna inquires as she grabs her spoon and digs into the rocky road ice cream.

"Yeah. I have liked and dated guys before but nothing compares to how I feel about Emily. It's like my world is black and white until she walks in the room, then my eyes are opened to all the colours of the rainbow. I get butterflies and feel so nervous whenever she is around her but at the same time I feel safe and calm, like I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. It's so weird to have that inner struggle over how to feel when I'm around her. Emily is the most gorgeous person I have ever met, but I don't just like her for her looks, I think she is sweet, funny, smart, caring, brave and a million other things."

"Whoa, that's pretty intense Mona, I don't think is just a little crush, this is a full blown falling head of heels kind of thing."

"Thanks Han, way to make me feel better," I bump her with my shoulder.

"Sorry."

"I know we have only been friends for not even two weeks but I can't imagine not having her in my life, even as a friend."

"Well you need to talk to her and tell her that. I know Emily, so I know she is over at her house freaking out and worrying about you. If she doesn't return your feelings she will be trying to figure out how to make it so you can still be friends, or if she _does_ like you then she is using all her self control to not drive over here and tell you that."

"If she did return my feelings why didn't she tell me at the Grille?" I ask.

"You didn't really give her a chance, you ran out and drove away."

"I need to talk to her and find out how she feels about my revelation don't I?"

Hanna nods as she has a spoonful of rocky road, "I'm going to Emily's tomorrow to talk to her."

I sigh, "I thought you might. Can you please tell her I don't expect anything from her."

"Sure." Now are we going to watch one of your French movies now or what? I know they always cheer you up."

I smile for the first time since I left the Grille, "But you hate them."

"Yeah because they're speaking French, and they have subtitles. I don't watch a movie to read." Hanna huffs and then smiles, "But I love you and you enjoy them, so pick one and I will put it on."

"Amélie." Hanna pops her spoon in her mouth and slides off the bed to grab my laptop and comes back to the bed, this time kicking off her shoes and climbing under the covers. We watch the movie in silence and eat the rest of the ice cream before we get changed into pyjamas, Hanna borrows some of mine. Crawling back into bed Hanna pulls me into a hug and she runs her fingers through my hair. "Han?"

"Hmm."

"Random question, does Emily's puppy dog eyes work on you girls too, or is it just me?"

Hanna laughs, "Are you kidding? About six months ago Em got me to go for a run with her, _a freaking run._ I nearly died and I didn't last long. Em went on without me and picked me back up on the way back. But she totally has Spencer whipped, she does what ever Emily wants if she pulls out her Puss in Boots impression. I think Spence has a thing for eyes though." I raise an eyebrow, silently asking for the blonde to elaborate, "Well she is a sucker for Emily's puppy dog eyes, Aria's big doe eyes and have you seen Toby's eyes, boy has himself some baby blues. Me, I just have this." The blonde pouts and I giggle.

"I told her she was channeling Puss in Boots when she pulled them out on me."

"And let me guess, you caved like a house of cards."

I chuckle, "Of course." A few minutes go by and I break the silence, "Thanks for coming over and staying the night. I don't know what I would have done if Emily hadn't called you."

"Be curled up in a ball, blubbering away and crying yourself to sleep." Hanna jokes, "But seriously, anytime you need me I'm here."

It's eleven o'clock when I get a text from Hanna telling me she will be over soon. My stomach twists itself into knots. _Is she going to yell at me? Will she give me the chance to tell her I feel the same way about Mona?_

I pace back and forth for about twenty minutes before I hear the doorbell, "I got it." I call out as I bound down the stairs, taking them two at a time. I reach the door and take a deep breath, I open the door to see Hanna smiling sympathetically. "Well you look like crap." She remarks as she pushes past me to head towards the stairs and ultimately, my bedroom.

"And hello to you too Hanna. As for looking like crap, I guess that's what I get for not sleeping a wink last night." I follow the blonde up the stairs to my room and shut the door. _I don't want Mum to overhear this conversation. I can't take it any longer, I need to how she is_ , "How's Mona?" I ask as I sit on my window seat, while Hanna makes herself comfortable on my bed sitting up against the headboard.

"Still upset, thinks she is an idiot for letting it slip how she feels -"

"About me?" I interject.

"Yeah. I need to know, do you feel the same way? Yes or no?"

"Jeez Hanna, straight to the point." _Typical Hanna, blunt as a hammer._ I stare out the window for a moment before turning to face the blonde, "Yes."

"You do?" Hanna exclaimed, bouncing on the bed.

"Calm down Han, yes I really like Mona, I have for a while now. I was stressed about my upcoming Spanish test, but I didn't really need tutoring, I just accepted Mona's offer as an excuse to spend time with her. I know it was wrong but I really wanted to spend some time getting to know her better."

"You pretended you were going to fail your test in hopes that Mona would offer to tutor you?"

"Not exactly. I was actually frustrated and she just happened to come by at that time, and she told me not to stress and asked what class it was for. When I said it was Spanish Mona offered to tutor me and I happily accepted her offer, knowing I could get some one on one time with her. I'm glad she offered, it gave me the chance to get to know her better and my crush for her multiplied by like a thousand."

"You got it bad then hey Em?" The blonde teases when she seems me blushing and I nod, "You need to go tell her then."

"I will when she wants to talk to me."

"Well why the hell didn't you tell her you liked her back when she told you last night?" Exclaimed Hanna.

I shrug, "I didn't really get a chance, I was too stunned when she said she liked me. Never in a million years did I think she would like me back. And when I snapped out of it she was gone."

"So what exactly happened between you last night?"

"Well we were flirting and talking so we were having a good time. But Mona did get a bit on edge when she thought that the waitress was checking me out."

"Well was she?"

"At the time I didn't think so but Mona had said she was ignoring her while she was checking out my chest, so I adjusted my shirt and didn't think anything else of it. But now that I think about it, Mona did seem pretty pissed when she told me about it. She looked like she was ready to claw the poor woman's eyes out the whole time she was at our table. Then she admitted that she has checked me out before." _If I knew I never would have fixed my shirt._

"Sounds like Mona, she can get a little jealous sometimes, but she means well. And of course she would check you out, I'm straight but I know a hottie when I see one and you have a great rack. Spence, Ar and you are all stunning."

I feign shock and then chuckle, "You're always telling me all the time I'm hot or something along those lines and Aria she is pretty or cute all the time, but never Spencer, why is that?"

Hanna chuckles, "Gotta keep her somewhat grounded, she can't think she has it all. Don't want to stroke her ego too much. We can't have that Hastings head of hers getting any bigger than it already is can we?" We both have a good laugh.

"True. And she already has had Melissa's boyfriends after her so she knows she's stunning."

Hanna smiles and nods, "Why didn't you tell us you liked Mona?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought she was out of my league and she was straight."

"So?"

"And we can't forget, she is your best friend Han. I didn't want things to be awkward if you let it slip to Mona."

"Oh I nearly forgot, Mona wanted me to tell you that she doesn't expect anything from you, but she hopes you two can stay friends."

I let out a deep sigh, "Han, I can't do this anymore." I stand up from the window seat.

"You can't do what?" Asks Hanna, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I can't let Mona sit up in her room thinking she made a fool of herself. I need to go tell her how I feel." I walk to my closet and pulls out some clothes to change into out of my pyjamas.

"So you're going over there right now?" Hanna stands and joins me at my closet, "Wear this," she says handing me grey and blue printed tee, "It will show some cleavage. Ooh and these too," a pair of ripped black skinny jeans are thrust into my chest, "They hug you in all the right places and make that booty pop. Make sure you wear matching lace underwear too."

"What?!" I drop the shirt and jeans out of pure shock. My cheeks flushing.

"You never know, you might get lucky." Hanna winks as she sits back on the bed, seeing my face Hanna chuckles, "I'm only kidding Em, now go shower, I will wait for you."

I grab my clothes and underwear and head for the bathroom. When I return dressed, hair and makeup done, Hanna smiles. "Looking hot Em, Mona won't be able to resist you."

I smile as I feel my cheeks getting warm, "Thanks Han."

"Anytime. While you were getting ready, I had time to think about you and Mona getting together."

"And?" I ask nervously.

"You would be such a hot couple and I ship it."

"Thanks for your blessing Han." I chuckle as I grab my favourite pair of converse out of my closet.

"I think your couple name should be Emona. I was going to go with Em&M but I decided against it." I just laugh as I tie my laces, "Well I guess we better get going then."

I look up quickly, "We?"

"Yeah, you're going to declare your love for Mona and I'm going home. Did you think I was going to stay here with your mum?"

"No, but for a second I thought you had the crazy idea of tagging along to Mona's."

Hanna smiles wide, "And be a third wheel? No thanks. Good luck, I doubt you will need it though." She gives me a big hug before leaving. A few minutes later I'm at the front door calling out that I'm going out and will be back later before heading out the door.

I take a deep breath before I knock on the Vanderwaal's front door. _You already know Mona likes you, just tell her you feel the same._

I reach my hand up to knock again when the front door opens, I take a step back, "Hello Mrs Vanderwaal, is Mona home by any chance?"

"Emily, come on in. Mona is up in her room. I don't know what is going on with her, she has been moping in her room all day. She doesn't want to talk to me about it, maybe you might know what it is."

"Unfortunately I'm the reason she is so upset."

"Oh?" Mrs Vanderwaal asks, "Did you two have a falling out? I hope it's not too serious."

"Not exactly, but I'm here to talk and hopefully Mona will be back to her old self sooner rather than later."

"Well I wish you luck and I hope you two can sort out whatever is going on. Mona really seems to like spending time with you. Ever since you first came over for tutoring lessons she has been happier than usual, so I'm assuming that's because of you." I can feel small smile pulling at the corner of my lips, "I've kept you long enough, head on up sweetie."

"Thanks you Mrs Vanderwaal." I reply as I make my way to the stairs.

There is a knock at my door so I pull back the covers and call out, "Mum I don't want to talk about it." Hearing the door creak open I roll over to see not my mother but Emily.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" I asked, the surprise evident in my voice.

"I needed to see you. I know I told you I would wait until you were ready, but we really need to talk about what happened last night."

"You don't like me like that, I get it." I feel a lump forming in my throat.

Emily points to the bed, "May I sit."

"If you want." I move over and sit up to give her more room, Emily sits with her leg under herself so she is facing me.

"That's not why I'm here. Did you really mean what you said last night?" Emily asks, her voice calm as she looks me right in the eye.

"Yes, but I didn't mean to blurt it out like that, you weren't meant to know." I cast my eyes down, I can't bare to look at her when she rejects me.

"May I ask why?"

I take a moment to mull my answer over, "Because I know you wouldn't be interested in me and I didn't want my feelings for you to affect our friendship."

"Well it's out now, so it's up to us what we do about it."

"Emily, I need to know, can we move past this and still be friends?" I plead as I look up at her.

I hear a sigh and a hand falls rests on my thigh, _Here it comes..._ "I'm sorry Mona but I can't let it go and I don't think I could handle being friends with you after last night," I feel the prickle of tears, I blink to try and control them and I bow my head. I mentally prepare myself to respond when I feel the bed dip beside me and a hand takes mine, "I don't want to just be friends with you Mona, I want to be more." _Did she just really say that?_

"What did you say?" My voice cracks and Emily places her thumb under my chin so she can look my in the eyes.

"Quiero ser algo más que amigas Mona. Me gustas desde hace meses y haber pasado rodo este tiempo contigo sólo ha aumentado mis sentimientos por ti. No creo que jamás haya conocido a alguien como tú, eres única de la mejor manera posible. Siento mariposas en el estómago cada vez que estoy cerca de ti y cuando no lo estoy todo lo que puedo pensar es cuanto tiempo falta para poder volver a verte. Me sorprende que no haya suspendido ninguna asignatura porque tu estás en mi mente constantemente y no puedo concentrarme. Cuando estoy contigo el resto del mundo desaparece, dejándonos a ti y a mi. Eres la única persona con la que me he sentido así y me emociona y asusta al mismo tiempo."

Looking into glassy chocolate eyes I know she means every word and I'm left speechless, all I can manage is to whisper, "Really?" I watch as a single tear rolls down Emily's right cheek, I reach up and wipe it away.

"Si. No tienes ni idea lo contenta que me puso cuando dijiste que te gustaba, mi mente se aceleró, había tantas cosas que quería decir pero ninguna de ellas salió. Despues lo siguiente que sé eres tu corriendo hacia la puerta." Emily's smile faltering as she spoke that last sentence.

"I'm so sorry Emily. I was just so embarrassed, and you didn't say anything so I took that as a silent rejection. I thought you were flirting with me when we were studying but after waking up tangled up in your embrace after our sleepover it hurt when you started to pull away from me, so I assumed you just liked me as a friend and didn't want to give me the wrong idea."

"Oh Mona," Cupping my face with her hands Emily looks my right in the eye, _it's like she is seeing into my soul._ "I assure you it was the complete opposite, I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable around me, I had absolutely no idea you liked me. I was scared it would hurt our friendship if I continued acting the way I was around you so I stopped the flirting and the subtle touches. But last night, seeing you again, you loved gorgeous as ever by the way, I couldn't keep it in any longer. I can't even bare to imagine what it would be like not having you as my friend. I know that seems silly, we have been hanging out for two weeks, but they have been the best two weeks of my life."

Placing my hand on Emily's thigh I lightly squeeze and smile, "I was telling Hanna the same thing last night. And just so you know, I asked Hanna and you _don't_ cuddle up to the others like you did with me." I smirk as I see Emily's cheeks flushing.

"Okay you got me. I couldn't help myself, I wanted to be close to you, and I guess while I was asleep I got even closer."

"I'm not complaining, it was really nice, when I wasn't freaking out that is. I was petrified you would wake up and just be able to tell how much I liked it, having you holding onto me like your life depended on it."

"Speaking of sleep, did you get much last night? Hanna told me she slept over."

"Yeah a bit, it helped that Hanna was here to comfort me, I feel asleep in her arms as she ran her fingers through my hair. It was better than crying myself to sleep, which I would have done if you hadn't have sent her to check on me. So thank you."

"It shouldn't have come to that though. I should have just told you how I felt at dinner last night. I wanted to come over myself but I didn't want to upset you even more. I'm so sorry that I put you through any of that Mona, I never meant to hurt you. I couldn't sleep last night because I knew I hurt you with my silence." Emily's eyes are glassy once more.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me Emily, you're not that kind of person. You're sweet and caring, you have a big heart. That's what I like about you, you're always looking out for others around you." I pull Emily into me for a hug, I rub my hand on her back and I breathe in her scent. I feel her warm breath against my neck and a shiver runs down my spine. Pulling back I can't help my eyes darting between Emily's eyes and lips, and it seems like she is doing the same. As if being drawn to her, I lean in as does she. Our lips meet and the kiss is soft and gentle, before becoming more passionate as if trying to convey exactly how we feel about each other through a kiss. I feel myself melting into the kiss and Emily's embrace, it's like nothing I have ever experienced before. Emily's hand finds its way to the back of my neck and into my hair, the other sits on my thigh, while mine are resting on her hips. When we finally part I rest my forehead on Emily's and sigh as I feel a grin making itself comfortable on my features.

"I feel the exact same." Emily whispers, as if speaking too loudly will shatter the bubble we created for ourselves.

"No wonder the girls are always after you. If only they knew how it felt to kiss you, you would need more than a stick to beat them off."

Emily chuckles, "Well you're just lucky I don't want to kiss anyone other than you."

"I didn't want to assume it I was hoping we could do _that_ again."

"And again and again and again, but only if you want."

"Oh I want alright." Emily presses her lips against mine in a quick kiss.

"Good," Taking my hands in her own Emily smiles, "I'm so glad I took you up on your offer."

"I'm even more glad I offered. I enjoyed every minute spent with you."

"He disfrutado mucho cada momento estudiando contigo, incluso aunque nunca se sintió como si estuviéramos estudiando. De verdad quiero seguir pasando tiempo contigo, fuera de los momentos que pasamos estudiando quiero decir, pude que incluso te lleve a una cita, si tu me dieras tal honor."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Emily smirks and nods her head, "Well then yes."

"Really?" Her voice full of excitement.

"Of course, just not to the Applerose please, I don't think I could handle what's-her-face checking you out again, especially not on our first date."

"Don't worry, I will be taking you into Philly just like you suggested."

"I'm confused, when did I suggest you take me to Philly?"

"You don't remember?" Emily gathers from the look of utter confusion on my face that I don't, "During our first tutoring session you joked that I was running away to Philly when I asked when was the next bus due and I said only if you came with me. Then I said that I want to take you to Philly for dinner as thanks for helping me, but you told me that I should leave it for my next date and that the lucky girl would enjoy it. So I guess that lucky girl is you now. Oh and don't think I didn't hear what you said that time I was embarrassing myself either."

"If I'm going on a date with you I definitely am lucky. And what did I say? Oh wait I think I remember, I said something like 'don't worry, I think it's cute' didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I played dumb, hoping you would say it again but you didn't." Emily looks down, as if replaying that moment in her head.

"I was embarrassed, I didn't know why I had said it and I didn't figure out that I liked you until after our short lived impromptu pillow fight with you becoming a bag full of puppies." Emily chuckles, "Its not funny, I felt my heart break a little when I thought I had hurt you."

"Aww, come here," Emily opens her arms and I lean into her, resting my head on her chest as she wraps her arms around me, holding me tight. "You are just so sweet, maybe I will have to rethink your ballsy status."

I lift my head and look up at Emily, "You think I'm ballsy?"

"Of course, don't you remember me telling you about the girl I like last night?"

"Yes and no. I hated the fact that you were talking about liking someone that I assumed it wasn't me so I kind of blanked it out."

"But it _was_ youMona, you are smart, funny, ballsy and definitely beautiful. I know I will get lost in your eyes if I'm not careful. You're so confident and independent, I really like that about you, I like everything about you."

"I really like you too Emily, but this is a totally new experience for me, I have never liked a girl before let alone _dated_ a girl."

"Don't worry Mona, we can take this as slow as you want. And it's not too much different from dating a guy, same principles apply, but it's so much better." She winks causing me to chuckle.

"I hope so." I say as I nuzzle into Emily's chest once again, "So does this mean I'm you're girlfriend now?"

"Do you want to be?" Emily asks as she pulls away to look down at me, her perfect lips curved into a smile and an eyebrow raised.

"More than anything." I smile wide as I look into dark chocolate eyes.

"Good." Emily leans down and captures my lips with her own, our lips moving in perfect unison against one another. _This feels so much better than I could have ever imagined. I'm so glad I walked into the library that day._ "Are you free next Saturday?" Asks Emily as she runs her hand up and down my arm.

"Hmm, let me think," I tap my finger on my chin as I stare off into space, "Of course."

"Great, how about I pick you up at 5:30 on Saturday?"

"Sounds perfect Em," I place a chaste kiss on Emily's rosy lips, "It is okay if I call you Em?"

"Why wouldn't it be okay? You are my _girlfriend_ after all." _It sounds so good hearing Emily call me her girlfriend._

"I was just checking, what about babe? I know some people have an issue with babe and baby."

"You can call me whatever you want to." Emily kisses my cheek and smiles.

"I'm not ashamed and I don't want to hide."

"What was that Mo?"

"Mo, I like that, I've never had a nickname before. And I said I'm not ashamed and I don't want to hide, I want to walk into school Monday morning holding my girlfriend's hand and be proud of who I'm dating, so I don't care what people say."

"Same here."

"I wish we could stay like this all day."

"I don't know about you but the only plans I have for this whole weekend is to spend it with my beautiful girlfriend in our own little bubble."

"She must be one lucky girl to have you as her girlfriend."

"No, I'm the lucky one."

Here is everything said in Spanish.

"I want to be more than friends with you Mona. I have liked you for months and spending all this time with you has just amplified my feelings for you. I don't think I have ever met anyone like you, you're unique in the best possible way. I get butterflies whenever you are near and when I'm not all I can think about is how long until I can see you next. I'm surprised I'm not failing any classes because you're on my mind constantly and I can't concentrate. When I'm with you the rest of the world fades away, leaving you and I. You're the only person that I have ever felt that way around and it excited me and terrified me simultaneously."

"Yes. You have no idea how happy that made me when you said that you liked me, my mind went into overdrive, there were so many things I wanted to say but nothing came out. Then the next thing I knew you were running out the door."

"As much as I enjoyed every moment spent studying with you, although it never really did feel like studying. I really want to keep spending time with you, outside of studying I mean, maybe even take you on a date, if you would allow me the honour."

 **A/N: I hope it ended how you guys thought it would. I would once again like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this short story, left a review, favourited and followed. I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction just as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always please leave a review and let me know what you thought, whether it be good or bad. And if you have any ideas or prompts for one-shots, feel free to send them through PM. :-) Jelly**


End file.
